Various types of boom assemblies for use in cranes or other lifting devices are known in the art. Generally, conventional mobile cranes have an extendable boom assembly including base section carrying a plurality of telescoping boom sections. A hoist rope is generally extended from the rear of the boom to sheaves at the boom tip, which rope is then used to lift loads in connection with the operative, extended boom. Installation of the hoist rope generally involves requiring a person to climb atop the boom and walk the rope along the boom, which can be a perilous exercise.
In an effort to overcome this difficulty, a proposal has been made to provide a device for supporting to the person as they walk the rope along the boom. An example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,680. However, this arrangement still requires the person to climb atop the boom and don a harness, which is a time consuming exercise. More efficiency and less risk would be realized by providing a device that provides for the installation of the boom hoist rope without requiring a person to climb onto the boom.